With the current severe limitations on landfills for household waste products, and even their closing, many communities have turned to recycling of various materials to decrease the type and amount of waste materials that are sent to landfills. These communities now separately collect items such as newspapers and other paper products, cans, glass and plastic containers in addition to collecting general household waste products. Thus these materials must be separated by the homeowner and separately stored for pickup. Most homeowners presently do this by having a series of containers on the ground floor or garage. When loaded these containers generally must be hauled to curbside at designated times in accordance with scheduled pick ups.
Household dwellings and dwellings that are multi-level, such as condominiums, apartment houses and the like, and even homes that have kitchen areas on an upper floor, do not have convenient access to ground floor storage areas, and must separately store these items indoors, and carry them downstairs and/or through the dwelling, and to the curb. These are an added burden on the homeowner, and discourage some from complying with separation of waste materials. When several homeowners use the same facilities, such as an open outdoor storage area containing bins or dumpsters, other problems can arise, such as unpleasant odors arising from unclean containers, and wild animals and rats rummaging through the containers.
Thus a system for separating and storing waste products and recyclables without the need for separately conveying these items to remote containers, and which provides an enclosed area for storage, would be highly desirable and would encourage proper separation and storage of waste household products.